Sentiments inattendus
by LaLicorne04
Summary: Théalthazard; Après un étrange comportement de Théo, Bob va chercher à découvrir quel est le problème qu'il cache au fond de lui part une discutions qui révèle les ressentis du paladin. Attention LEMON !


_Salut bande de licornes! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, un Lemon en plus de ça , c'est un petit Théalthazard que j'ai beaucoup pris plaisir à faire, j'aaadoore ce ship bordel! Soyez indulgents vos rewiews sont les bienvenue, critiques ou non._

 _Disclamer:_

 _Balthazard, Théo, Shin et Grunlek appartiennent respectivement à Bob, Fred, Seb et Krayn, l'univers d'aventure appartient à Mayhar._

 _Si l'un d'eux veut que je supprime cette Fic c'est avec plaisir que je le ferais._

 _Enjoy ;) 3_

Les aventuriers étaient réunis à une auberge très fréquentée d'un village. Après leur dernière mission qui a été très éprouvante, mais heureusement bien payé, ils ont décidés de prendre quelques vacances amplement méritées. C'était une chaude soirée d'été cela déplaisait évidemment à un pauvre shin qui ne cessait d'invoquer des glaçons dans son verre en se plaignant comme un enfant. Grunlek de son côté parlait tranquillement à des étrangers pour passer le temps en enchaînant rapidement les verres dans sa bonne humeur habituelle. Bob, lui, abordait toutes les femmes les plus belles, provocantes, stupides, intelligentes, gentilles, méchantes, riches et pauvres, mais surtout celles qui se laissent charmer par ce demi-diable exposé au grand jour avec ses yeux de chats et ses écailles sur ses pommettes. En dehors de cette bonne ambiance générale, comme à son habitude, il y a Théo. Cette force de la nature et ce caractère d'acier n'arrivait pas a prendre une seconde de bon temps et ronchonnait devant ses verres vide, l'œil mauvais. Alors que Bob arrivait a séduire plus ou moins une jeune demoiselle, plutôt très jolie et que Shin trouvait enfin sa boisson assez fraîche à son goût, Théo, d'un coup, frappa violemment le poing sur la table et monta à l'étage.

Un instant de silence se fit sentir dans toute la salle, les trois aventuriers se regardèrent l'air choqués en se demandant quel pouvait bien être son problème à celui là. Le brouhaha repris quand Bob leur fit un signe se désignant pour aller voir ce qu'il peut bien avoir. Il regarda la jeune femme et lui présenta ses excuses de ses manières les plus charmeuses avant de s'en aller rejoindre Théo. Il arriva devant la chambre de Théo, une petite seconde d'hésitation s'empara de lui.

-Allons c'est pas le moment de faire le timide.

Il frappa à la porte. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre il refrappa et n'obtient toujours aucune réponse.

Bob hurla;

-Je rentre même si tu veut pas! Fait gaffe si tu t'es mis a poil j'arrive!

Il le dit avec une pointe d'humour mais cette ignorance de son ami à son égard et le silence comme unique réponse le fit se sentir mal, il ne comprenait pas, il ne le comprenais plus... Alors Bob abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte, elle est fermée à clé.

-Oh! Tu me laisse rentrer c'est pas drôle!

Il commençait a s'inquiéter, Théo est parfois... ou plutôt toujours imprévisible, qui sais ce qu'il fait la dedans...

-Sinon je te jure que je brûle la porte! Me le fait pas répéter ! Je la brûle dans trois! _il commença à bander sa volonté_

-Deux! _il concentra son énergie dans ses mains_

-Un! _les flammes jaillirent de ses paumes, puissantes et brûlantes_

-Zér...

Il fut coupé par un cliquetis venant de la serrure, la porte s'entrouvrit et la voix de Théo se fit entendre;

-Je vais bien je veut pas te voir"

Bob fut choqué

-Pardon?! Mais que t'ai-je fait encore fait pour mériter cette haine?! Si on enlève le fait que je suis une hérésie qui te donne des envie de meurtre évidemment...

Il voulut le dire avec humour mais l'énervement provoqué par son incompréhension pris le dessus et sa voix trembla en disant ces mots. Théo dut l'entendre car il ouvra la porte en grand laissa apparaître entre la lumière du couloir et la quasi obscurité de sa chambre son corps en chemise et pantalon de tissus où l'on peut apercevoir ses formes musclées tirées de ses nombreux entraînement de paladin. Il avait l'air très fatigué, ses yeux rouges laissent entrevoir un pleur léger mais récent, et son visage laisse apparaître une mine tellement menaçante que plus d'un en auraient eu peur. Bob fut malgré l'habitude de son ami, très impressionné mais malheureusement pas dans le bon sens du terme.

-Bon Théo ça va plus la! Déjà tu fait la gueule tous le temps, ça passe encore! Mais la on comprend plus rien! Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

Il dit cette dernière phrase presque en chuchotant comme si il avait honte de ce qu'il demandait. C'est vrai qu'il ne parlais jamais de problèmes profond avec le paladin, ce n'est pas le meilleur pour ce genre de sujet. Théo ne lui répondit pas tout de suite il s'assit sur son lit, Bob rentra à sa suite, hésita un instant et s'assit à son tour à côté de lui.

-Alors?

Théo respira un grand coup retenant sa tristesse souffla et commença à parler.

-Tout le monde s'en fou de moi.

Le demi-diable fut si surpris de cette réponse qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire qu'il regretta vite quand il vit le regard de Théo. Un regard qui fait froid dans le dos, si froid que même Shin en serait gelé sur place.

-Pardon Théo; dit-il pour essayer de se rattraper. Mais on tient à toi, que serait les aventuriers sans leur gros dur de paladin inquisiteur de la justice qui défonce les hérésies et les petites filles?

Encore une fois je fait tout passer par les blagues! Non mais quel abruti pensa t'il.

-Elle est pas morte! Et c'est ça le problème...

-De quoi? tuer des petites filles?

-Non d'être réduit à ce rôle... un gros dur... pour les autres j'ai pas de sentiments, pas d'autres plaisir que tuer toujours et encore! Et même vous trois vous me laissez de côté lors des discussions comme si je ne sait pas aligner deux mots! Tout le monde s'en fou de ce groupe et de ce que l'on représente!

Il lâcha un sanglot et continuant en disant d'une manière muette;

-Et toi t'arrange pas les choses.

Balthazar ne sus que dire et fut muet un instant, il est vrai qu'ils le laissent de côté parfois mais il n'a qu'à venir dans la discussion ce n'est pas interdit, il n'est plus un enfant à qui ont dit quand parler!

-Comment ça je n'arrange pas les choses?

Théo l'air crispé mis un temps à répondre dans un souffle "

-Les filles...

Bob fit un regard interrogatif voulant qu'il continu.

-Tu m'ou.. tu nous oubli tous avec tes coups d'un soir par dizaines... Dès qu'il y en a une tu t'en va avec! C'est comme si j... on existe plus! En faite tu t'emmerde avec nous.

Balthazar choqué par la raison de son trouble se justifia;

-Mais je prend du bon temps c'est tout! Pourquoi tu ne va pas en séduire quelques unes? Avec ton corps de rêve tu aurai beaucoup plus de chance que moi avec mon corps de faible et mes écailles.

-Elles sont très jolie tes écailles...

L'obscurité de la chambre l'en empêchait d'être sûr mais Bob aurait juré que Théo avait rougit, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, il n'a jamais eu de compliment de la part du paladin auparavant. Un moment de silence s'installa. Bob ouvrit la bouche pour parler au même moment que Théo ce qui leurs coupa la parole simultanément. Bob le laissa parler après ce moment d'extrême gêne entre eux.

-Et puis je m'en fiche de ces femmes...

-Pourquoi donc? Tu a fait vœu de chasteté? C'est aussi dans la charte du paladin?

L'humour qui voulant être présent dans ses paroles c'est totalement enfui de sa voix à présent, le doute, la confusion et touts ses sentiments se mélangent entre eux le laissant dans un état presque maladif qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre.

-Non, il n'y a pas ça dans la charte du paladin. Et de toute manière cela fait longtemps que je ne la respecte plus, depuis que je te connais en faite.

À ces mots il se tourna vers Bob les yeux larmoyant. Bob ne savait pas quoi faire, par chance Théo continue de se livrer à lui.

-Je me fiche des autres! Des femmes! De tout le monde! Parce que...

Sa voix se perdit comme le font les enfants qui ne veulent pas avouer une bêtise.

-Oui?

Bob en voulant le mettre en confiance posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Pour Théo ce contact inattendu fit comme un choc électrique dans tout son corps et Bob senti des nœuds se former dans son ventre, il a enfin compris ce qui ce passait ici. Théo ouvrit la bouche pour parler et Bob saisissant l'occasion s'approcha rapidement de lui et l'embrassa aussi amoureusement qu'il le pouvait. Théo resta pétrifié un instant et rendit son baiser, leurs torses se collait et leurs bras s'échangèrent avec une certaine maladresse. Ils se séparèrent de leur baiser à regret. Théo lui dit l'air très sérieux mais avec un sourire qui est apparu comme par magie sur son visage enlevant un peu l'effet dramatique;

-Tu es sûr que tu me veux moi? Tu aime les femmes non? Si on est découvert c'est direction le bûch...

Il fut coupé par Bob

-Ce putain de bûcher je le mérite déjà cinq cent fois! Je m'en fou je te veut toi... les femmes c'était pour oublier... en faite je te voulais depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai laisser tomber avec le temps. Et je te parlais moins pour essayer d'oublier

Il commença a pleurer, Théo aussi, tous le deux de soulagement et de joie aussi. Voir le demi-diable ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer en s'excusant de sa négligence, fendu le cœur de l'inquisiteur et l'enlaça à nouveau en l'embrassant langoureusement et commença à s'allonger sur lui en caressant les longs cheveux de Bob. Ce dernier se sentait très gêné même s'il avait de l'expérience c'était sa première fois avec un homme et surtout cet homme, celui qu'il aime tellement. Il pris son courage à deux mains et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et senti les muscles de Théo cela leurs suffit à faire grandir leurs virilités. Bob entoura ses jambes autour des hanches du paladin et frotta son bassin contre celui de l'homme qu'il aime. Théo fut très réactif à ce contact et lâcha un léger bruit de plaisir tout en accentuant le mouvement. Sans mots, car rien ne pouvait traduire ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre. Bob qui était dans son élément s'occupa très vite de Théo qui se retrouva rapidement totalement nu et le visage rouge tellement sa gêne était présente. La robe de Bob donna certaines difficultés au paladin qui mettait un temps fou à l'enlever bouton par bouton, cela fit rire le mage qui se moquait gentiment de lui.

-C'est pas drôle j'ai l'air d'un débile aide moi s'il te plais.

Le paladin le dit avec une telle candeur dans les yeux et ce «s'il te plais» que le demi-diable n'a pas entendu depuis... n'a jamais entendu, le fit totalement craquer et en un instant les deux se retrouvèrent nus, Théo ne tenant plus se jeta sur lui et frotta leurs virilités tendus. Lui faisant des bisous sur tout l'espace que lui offrait son petit corps il descendit jusqu'au sexe du mage qu'il commença à titiller avec sa langue et le bout de ses doigts. Il continua cette torture quelques instants puis la pris de pleine bouche ce qui eu comme réaction, un Bob se cambrant et serrant les draps de ses mains crispées. Théo, pris de confiance, continua de plus belle en allant aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Il entendit Balthazar lui marmonner entre les bruits de plaisir de ne pas se forcer. Mais non, il ne se force pas! Il veut faire plaisir à son mage. Grâce à ses gémissements de plus en plus fort, il le savait, il lui fait du bien... Encore quelques mouvement de lange autour du sexe du mage suffirent à le faire crier de plaisir et la blanche semence se répandit dans la bouche du paladin.

-Oh pardon! pardon! je t'ai pas prévenu, c'est venue d'un coup...

Bob se fit interrompre par un baiser endiablé de Théo qui venait de remonter jusqu'à son visage. Théo le regardait maintenant avec un regard interrogateur comme une demande pour continuer, elle fut acceptée avec un baiser passionné de Bob qui commença à se frotter de nouveau au paladin. Théo se positionna derrière lui, il lui entoura ses bras autour de son torse et fit des bisous dans son cou et sur ses épaules, et posa son sexe devant l'anus de son bien aimé. Théo hésitait mais un mouvement de hanche de la part de Bob lui fit comme un choc électrique et il rentra doucement dans Bob qui eu un petit gémissement de douleur. Théo une fois enfoncé, resta immobile pour que Bob s'habitue malgré l'intense envie qu'il avait de bouger, cette sensation de plaisir dans ce lieu serré et chaud voulais être intensifié. Ce fût Bob qui fut le premier mouvement et bougea son bassin. Pour Théo c'était comme une délivrance et pour Bob c'était plein de sensations nouvelles qui arrivaient. Le plaisir provoqué par cet inquisiteur introduit en lui dépassait ce qu'il avait connu avec les femmes. Bob cria grâce à un mouvement de hanche de Théo qui accélérait au fil du temps, lui aussi criait maintenant, ils criaient en cœur sur ce lit alors que Théo accélérait encore, un bruit de claquement résonnait dans la chambre. Bob se senti tourner il ne comprenais plus rien, il était juste enseveli par le plaisir d'un sexe tapant en rythme contre sa prostate. Théo fit ses derniers cous de hanche et les bruits de Bob étaient si fort qu'il mis la main devant sa bouche avant que les deux ne jouissent ensemble l'un dans l'autre et l'autre sur le lit.

Les deux amants épuisés s'allongèrent côte à côte en s'embrassant et les yeux plein de bonheur de Bob firent sortir un mot incroyable de la bouche de Théo;

-Je t'aime...

Derrière la porte encore légèrement entrouverte se trouvaient un Shin et un Grunlek plus rouges que jamais (ce qui est plutôt bleu-violet pour Shin) , Grunlek coupa le silence le plus gênant de sa vie en chuchotant à l'élémentaire

-Bon bah... je crois qu'il a réussi à régler le problème.

 _Voilouu j'espère que c'était bien pour vous une petit rewiew ça fais plaisir! Bisous les Licornes!_


End file.
